Lydia Deetz's Funtime
Cast * Ivy as Lydia Deetz Transcript Deetz is looking at the audience. Lydia deetz: Hello Everyone! I'm Lydia Deetz! And I am ready to go to Eric and david’s House, I heard that someone has revived Ivy when I thought I ate her! (At ivy’s room) Ivy: oh no, not my hater! Lydia Deetz: well well well Ivy: Hello there! Can you pretty please give me some Caillou DVDs?!" Lydia deetz: Nope! Ivy smith: Why not? Lydia Deetz: You took One of my mr bean the animated series dvds from her! Ivy smith: What?! I’m throwing a tantrum! (crying and throwing themselves on the floor) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kate Smith: (stepping in with Diesel smith) Oh my goodness! What on Earth is going on here? Ivy smith: I want Caillou DVDs, Mummy! Diesel smith: Throwing tantrums can't let you have what you want, Ivy, You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for a gazillion years! Kate Smith: No more baby shows, no more Mike the Knight, no more Tree-Fu Tom, no more Little Robots, no more Barney, no more Dora, no more Thomas and Friends, no more Balamory, no more Fimbles, no more Zingzillas, no more Waybuloo, no more Nina and the Neurons, no more Rastamouse, no more Caillou, no more The Wiggles, no more Teletubbies, and further more! Diesel smith: You'll watch shows and movies not for babies Eric Smith: that’s right, you will be forced to watch Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, and Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life! Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Waaaaaaaaa! I Hate Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and Lloyd in Space David: too bad, Now go upstairs to your room now! Ivy: No. David: Ivy, stop being a baby and go to your room now. Ivy: No. Diesel: Go, to, your, room, right, now! Ivy: No. Diesel: GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR FREAKING ROOM RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. Ivy: Meep meep. Diesel: How dare you said meep meep at me. Ivy: Screw you both! E/D's Dad: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH THAT IT YOUR GROUNDED TWICE AS HARD FOR SAYING BAD LANGUAGE NOW WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU UP! (The Whole Family attacks Ivy) Ivy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D'S Dad: And Go to your room now and start watching Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, American Dragon Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, and Lloyd in Space Ivy (Scary voice): LOOK I'M KEEP TELLING YOU, YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, AND THAT'S NUMBERBLOCKS HATING FINAL! E/D's Dad: Ivy, stop acting like Satan and do not say something mean about Numberblocks to your own parents! Now like I said, go to your room right now (Cut to Lydia Deetz on the streets with plasters on her) lydia deetz: I can’t believe ivy threw a plant at me, what should I do? I know, i’ll Go to the arcade (at the arcade) lydia deetz: wow, just wow, what game should I play? Oh, that motorbikes? I’ll Beat 1st place minutes later Lydia deetz: Well, after a whole lot of practice, frustration and effort, we managed to beat the game. Hey, that arcade also has a fast food restaurant, let’s check it out! Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. What can I get for you, pretty lady? Lydia deetz: I, Lydia Deetz would like 1 box of large fries, 1 box of nuggets and 1 strawberry sundae. Clerk: OK. Now go to your table and we'll arrive with the food. to: Lydia Deetz at the table Burger King manager walks in and gives out 1 box of large fries, 1 box of nuggets and 1 caramel sundae to Lydia Clerk: Here you go. Lydia deetz: thanks! (Giggles in her tv show voice) And Lucy are sitting nearby, not lydia Lucy: I hate Burger King! I want Chuck E. Cheese's! Kaelyn: No Lucy. You can't have McDonald’s. you must eat your food with Lydia Deetz from beetlejuice! Otherwise, you'll be grounded for a thousand years! Lucy: (in Kidaroo voice as Lydia Deetz and the other customers become shocked) NO! I WANT MCCDONALDS! LONG JOHN SILVER'S IS STINKY! GIVE ME MCCDONALDS NOW!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (throws a cloth at Lydia Deetz‘s head, making her cry in the process) Lydia Deetz: WHAT THE HECK?! Kaelyn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Caillou, how dare you act up, make Lydia Deetz cry by throwing a cloth at her head?! That does it! You're grounded for a thousand years! There will be no YouTube, no computer, no playing with your toys, no candy, no fun, no getting me or other girls into trouble and more! We're leaving! Come with us, young lady! Lucy: (Kidaroo voice) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lydia deetz: There! Back to normal! (at nickelodeon headquarters) lydia deetz: Guys, i’m Back